


Flesh & Bone

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Dark!Rhys, blrb 2018, vault shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: Everything leading up to this point seemed so distant and blurry now. Yet still he continued the internal mantra- that this wasn't his fault, that none of this was his fault. His hands were not that of a murderer. They were the hands of a man that had done his best with what he was given, and no one alive could say otherwise.- Reverse Bang collab w/ cynderiaopus !!! -





	Flesh & Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynderiaOpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynderiaOpus/gifts).



> *insert key smash* okay so i originally had like 10k+ written but I knew I wouldn't have time to completely finish so I shortened it down a helluva lot to make a teaser instead ! So expect more to be added on at a later date !!!
> 
> This fic in its entirety was isnpired by the artwork of [cyneriaopus](http://cynderiaopus.tumblr.com) ! Click the link and check out their blog!
> 
> And [here](http://cynderiaopus.tumblr.com/post/172350514464/borderlands-big-bang-2018-art-by-me-fic-by) is the link to the artwork in question!

Everything leading up to this point seemed so distant and blurry now. Still, one thing remained true- the planet had been a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. This wasn't his fault,  _ none  _ of this was his fault. He had done everything within his power to do what he could to help as many people as possible- even if the death toll still exceeded those that would survive- their blood was not on his hands. Rhys looked down at his hands now; one scarred palm, and the other flawless chrome.

These were  _ not _ the hands of a murderer. They were the hands of a man that had done his best with what he was given, and no one could say otherwise. Even Fiona had been with him until the very end- that was proof enough that he was on the right side, wasn't it? Thoughts of Helios traveled across his mind, and he had to ponder for a second over what had changed. Rhys hadn't felt even the smallest tinge of regret over that. But maybe it wasn't regret he was feeling now anyways. Maybe he felt like he was grasping at thin air because he really wasn't feeling anything.

"Hey, cupcake, why the long face? We got some fireworks to attend, don't we?"

Rhys' eyes traveled up to where the blue hologram was sitting on the edge of his desk, but he didn't reply, looking back down at his arm as he rolled back his left sleeve, chrome fingers running over the discoloured skin and tracing the three crescent shaped nail marks that were scarred into his skin. It was all the proof he needed to show that he was more that capable of sympathizing with the survivors, which would be an asset in the coming weeks when everyone would want to know exactly what transpired here.

"Hello? Princess, I'm talkin' to you." A blue hand waved back and forth in front of Rhys' eyes, but it was still another few seconds before he responded.

"I heard you."

Jack rolled his eyes, letting out a disinterested sigh. "Sure you did. Roll your sleeve back down already and let's get out of here, the light show awaits, pumpkin; and I don't plan on missing it because you wanna sulk.”

Rhys nodded, but made no effort to get up, or fix his sleeve. He just sat back, staring around his office without really taking any of it in. All there really was to it was his desk and a few cabinets; a shelf. Rhys had always kept the center of the office open as possible for when he got restless and needed room to pace. He couldn't help but feel like it was too barren, and far to much of a parallel of how he was feeling on the inside right now. "How much longer do you think?"

Jack made an unhappy sound, crossing his arms, but still answered Rhys' question. "I'd say it can't be more than a few minutes before everyone's ready. And again, you probably shouldn't be sitting alone in your office when it happens, might send the wrong message."

Rhys managed a smirk, pushing himself up from his seat, running a hand across the smooth cherry wood of his desk. "I suppose I should be standing somewhere watching it all go down while laughing maniacally then, right? That's what you'd do isn't it?"

Jack flashed a grin. "Har, har." His smile slowly faded as Rhys stopped in front of him, studying the blue hologram. "Yes?"

"Why'd you do it, Jack?"

Jack arched a brow, eyes narrowed. "Do what?"

"The needle. I was as good as dead, and then you could've just waited until someone came to find me to con your way off Hyas and back to whatever's left of Hyperion." He paused, finally turning, "but you didn't do anything like that." He kept the same blank expression as he headed for the door.

"You make a good argument, kid." The AI followed him out. "But there's just one tiny detail you're forgetting."

Rhys looked back at him, barely a step outside of his office. "And that is?"

"Nothing's killing you, but me." Jack brushed past him into the next room, which was more of an open concept waiting area with two comfortable chairs and a table in the corner nearest the door to his office, and a window stretching across the far wall, giving for a perfect view of the planet the Atlas space station Hyas was currently in orbit around.

"Aw, and here I thought we were past all that." Rhys crossed his arms, slowly following Jack towards the large window.

"And we almost were." Jack admitted, waiting until Rhys stopped beside him before leaning against the CEO with one arm propped up on his shoulder. "But you pulled a lot of shit since this all started, and I can't say I've been a fan of some it."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're actually doing a pretty good job of it." The last thing Rhys wanted right now was having Handsome Jack praising him for every decision he'd made since arriving to this planet. The fact that the AI had disagreed with him every a few times made him feel a little less like shit.

"I wouldn't count your rakks before the hatch, kitten. I never wanted you to come here in the first place, remember?"

Rhys rolled his eyes, tensing his shoulders. "Is this the part where you tell me how much this place actually means to you? How much it hurts for you to see it go? Because if so, then let me remind you that blowing it up was your idea."

"Yup. The same idea that you're now implementing. I might've come up with it- but you're the one seeing it through, Rhysie."

"It's not like there's any other choices, Jack."

The AI laughed, cracking a wide grin. "And we're back to this again. Rhys, baby, there are always other options.  _ Always _ ."

He pursed his lips, letting his shoulders slouch again. "I can't risk any alternative options- is that better? Is that what you want me to say?"

"Oh, no. No, you can say whatever you like. Justify your actions as you see fit. Just don't give  _ me _ the whole "there was no other way" shtick, 'cause I don't wanna hear it. We both know how many alternatives there were, and that this one just happened to be in our best interest so we- I mean,  _ you _ , spun together the right set of words to have it done. Did I originally come up with this plan? Yes, yes I did. Does that mean I completely agree with it? Of course not. Really, it's a shame to see this place go- it was the only planet with the right environment to grow the grapes for my favourite wine."

"Do you have a point, Jack? Or have you already lost your train of thought?" Rhys observed the planet below, one of its two suns just starting to peek around the edge of it, illuminating a portion of the surface with a soft glow. It was a view that would like great on a greeting card, he mused while waiting for Jack's response.

"I guess what I'm really getting at is... despite all of the indifferences we've had, and while, yes, I am in fact still holding a grudge- we actually make a pretty good team, kid."

Rhys blinked, properly confused by Jack's statement. How the AI went from statement A to point U for unrelated kind of threw him off. "Uh huh," he articulated slowly, untucking one of his arms to scratch the back of his head. "Odd. I kinda felt like you were going the opposite way with all this. I mean, seriously? Before this planet gets to see another double sunrise over the horizon, we're gonna turn it into dust. How many people are still down there? Because before all this started- the planet's population was barely 4 billion, and I know that there were  _ less  _ than 2 billion evacuated. And don't even get me started on the Vault and everything that happened there. This was a disaster, from start to finish."

He was met immediately with silence, until Jack leaned to the side, the edge of his hologram barely brushing against Rhys' cheek. "We had fun though, right? Like, sure, it was a grade-a shitshow, but we definitely had some laughs along the way."

Rhys didn't humor the AI with an amused look. "Jack-"

"Awh, c'mon, Rhysie, you can't lie to me. You had fun! And there's nothing wrong with that. Well actually with all things considered, there might be, but just between us? Just let it out, kid."

He let out a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head instead of bothering to argue. Luckily he wouldn't have to entertain Jack's conjecture's anymore as the echo emitter in his ear crackled.  _ "Rhys? You there?" _

Rhys cleared his throat, turning his back to Jack, forcing the AI to stop leaning against him. "I'm here, Fiona. Is... is everything ready?"

There was a pause, and Rhys could just catch the sound of her letting out a soft sigh.  _ "We're all good on our end. We just need you to give the green light." _

Rhys found himself nodding, even though it was a verbal conversation. "Okay, alright... just, gimme a sec, I just..." he drew in a breath through his nose, and then exhaled slowly through his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling. Anxiety? Or anticipation?

Fiona's voice came over the comm, smooth and brimming with concern.  _ "It's okay, Rhys, you can take your time, just not too long. This year would be nice." _ Her attempt to be humorous got across, even if her tone did a poor job of conveying.  _ "Just send out the signal when you're ready, and remember- we did everything we could.  _ You _ did everything you could." _

Rhys couldn't help but smile. It was clear that she actually believed that wholeheartedly. Rhys would have expected just a hint of doubt from her. "Yes, ma'am." He waited for the sound her snorting at the title. She wasn't really in a position to be called ma'am, but ever since he brought her aboard, she'd done a great job in the role of being a boss, so it was really more of a running gag than anything. "I'll see you on the other side, Fiona."

_ "Not if I see you first _ ." The connection ended there, and Rhys was alone with his thoughts again. Or almost alone, anyways. He swallowed, letting out one more slow breath before he activated the countdown, then turned for the exit.

"Where ya goin', cupcake- the shows only about to start, isn't it?"

Rhys wanted nothing more than distance himself from all of this; but the humour lacing the hologram's tone made him pause. "I almost miss when you were the main advocate for protecting this planet."

The AI laughed, but not one that suggested any emotion, as Jack once again leaned against Rhys' shoulder when the CEO finally came back to stand in front of the window. "Y'know, I can't say I know what you're talking about, 'cuz right now? I don't think I could be happier. In fact, if I were able to, I would be poppin' a bottle bubbly right here, right now. Adios to this shithole. It's about goddamn time, really."

Rhys didn't even bother trying to muster a smile as his gaze shifted back towards the silent planet. Hyas had been moved just outside of range, but close enough that Rhys could still make out the difference in landscape, picking out the sparse green from the blue, and the patches of badland. He mused quietly for a few moments, going over just some of the things leading up to this moment. "Am I... am I supposed to be proud of what I did here, Jack?"

He didn't like that it took so long for the hologram to respond. And even when he did, it was only to ask Rhys a question. " _ Are  _ you proud of what happened here?"

Rhys wrapped his arms around himself, shrugging a bit. "No? But... I- I don't feel bad about it either... Is that worse?" Thinking about the planet, and all the days leading up to this one- he felt numb. The catch was, the more he thought about what he would do after all of this was over, the more he could feel a rise in his heartbeat, and a rush of anticipation for what was to come. But he wasn't sure if that was somethin he was willing to share with Jack just yet. "Never mind, just forget it, and... enjoy your fireworks."

The AI made a sighing sound, tilting his head so that the end of his digital form was just barely grazing with Rhys' own skin again. "Listen, kid. You did what you had to do, and in this case- there really is no right or wrong. Could things have been handled better? Probably. Are there going to be  _ a lot _ of people who will hate your guts and insist that this is some cover up of something that absolutely could have ended differently? Yes. Definitely. But you know what else? It doesn't matter. As far as I'm concerned, this was probably the best solution. Once that Vault opened, this place didn't stand a chance- and everyone, literally  _ everyone _ was telling you to open it. So you're really not at fault here."

"None of us knew this would happen. We thought there was a cure in there, or, or..."

"And maybe there was! But the planet was already a disaster before you managed to get that far, end of story. You saved the people you could, and that's what a softie like you should really be focusing on here. Now  _ please _ , let your conscience rest, 'cause I'm not cut out for this pep-talk bullshit."

Rhys hugged himself tighter, trying to keep his eyes locked on the planet, trying to avoid his own tired gaze reflected back to him in the glass. His ECHOeye activated, and he watched with mixed feelings as the countdown finally hit zero. He never would have guessed how easy it would be to garner sympathy from the people around him; but that being said, none of them exactly knew the whole truth either. But that was a thought train for another time, wasn't it?

For now, he went back to musing about how the worst part about space was the lack of sound. The planet was peacefully existing in place, and in a blink, the force of the explosions would cause Hyas some turbulence, but they wouldn't hear anything from the planet itself. Major areas were targeted first, and the previously placed explosives would more or less take care of the less important areas. All an all, it would take less than an hour before Tantalus was reduced to nothing but a hunk of inhospitable rubble. Which was the point, really. To make sure nothing survived, so that what happened here could never be repeated anywhere else. It was really just a bonus that all evidence of what Atlas might have done to quicken the planet's demise would also be wiped away in the process.

He exhaled a long breath, eyes closing as his brow creased. There was officially no turning back.

"Hey, Rhys."

"What is it, Jack?"

"How does it feel? Being in the big leagues now? I mean, Hyperion did some massive damage to Pandora, kind of like old-Atlas did. Dahl- well they fucked up Elpis pretty good. But you? You just did what none of us every could. So... how does it feel?"

Rhys studied the hologram that now had his back leaning against the window again, his eyes narrowed, but his face otherwise  expressionless. "I don't feel anything, Jack, I already told you that. But, if you still want to act like this is all a game, that there's some finish line that we're all racing to get too- then you should know that I'm a lot further ahead than you think." When he was met with an arched brow and a curious look, he beckoned the hologram to follow him; not out the way he originally intended to go, but out a secondary door to the left instead, leading to a small elevator. The ride down was smooth, and Jack kept his eyes trained on Rhys as he stood tall, with his hands now clasped behind his back. About fifteen meters down, the lift suddenly left the safety of closed walls, and was now nothing more than a platform with safety rails that only went up to waist height.

Rhys never thought he'd see such genuine emotion cross Handsome Jack's face; the purest combination of astonishment, and pride as they both looked down at what lay far below them, the platform slowly coming to a halt in a small viewing chamber. "Is that...?"

"The Champion." He couldn't convince his lips to curve into a smile, but he was more than aware of the spark in his eye. "If memory serves, it was immediately after opening the Vault of the Warrior that you failed, quite spectacularly- wasn't it?"

Jack eyed him, but smiled. "I get that you're trying to goad me, but I gotta say- I am way to busy being impressed. How exactly did you-?"

"Well, that was the simple part, actually. Everyone was to busy freaking out about their world ending, it was actually pretty easy to get this bad boy out of there. And Fiona ended up getting knocked out in the commotion, so she has no idea. It's gonna be a pretty big surprise when we get back to Promethea."

"Yeah, about that- What's the deal with you wanting to go there, exactly? Just curious since I'll have no choice but to tag along."

Rhys placed a hand against the thin glass between them and the Vault monster not so far below. "There's a war coming, Jack; and I plan on being as prepared as possible."


End file.
